I am Rich
by Weasley7
Summary: And it has Drama. This is the First part. This is my First FanFic so please be easy on me. Harry and Ginny romance to come, action too. Please review. Future Parts coming your way.
1. Why can't I go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.k Rowling does. If I did I would not be here I would be working on the 5th Harry Potter book, the second Harry Potter movie, and be rich.   
  
  
I am Rich   
Part 1  
  
  
God... why did my brother have to become best friends with Harry Potter? Come on. The cutest and most bravest boy ever to live is in my House!!!!! I can't even talk right when I am around him never the less STOP BLUSHING! Yesh. I am just an ugly 14 year old, redhead that acts like a total idiot. Why do I have a crush on Harry Potter, the boy who lived?  
"DINNER'S READY EVERYONE!" my mum yelled from downstairs interrupting my thoughts about Harry again.   
I am going down the stairs and sit myself down next to my dad and George sits next to me. I can hear Harry and Ron running down the stairs... I am already blushing... I am such an ass... I will never get him to like me...   
"Is everyone ready to go to school? We're leaving first thing in the morning." My mum informed us all.  
All I heard was a muttering of "Yeah","uh-hu", "Yes mum", "Yes Mrs. Weasley", and my own "ya" that seemed like the only word able to come out my mouth. I didn't dare look up letting Harry see me blushing. He did save my life once already now, you know. Hey I think I stopped blushing for the first TIME!  
"Here ya go Harry. It's a letter from the Ministry of Magic. Don't know why you got one though." My dad said handing the letter over to Harry who was amazed he got a letter. He still wasn't use to getting them these days.   
He read it wide eyed. Ron said, "Can I see?" I guess Harry decided to read it out loud, "This letter is in your hands to inform you that Headmaster Dumbledore, and the Minister of Magic want to speak to you tonight. Use this letter to get passed the guards that protect the entrance. Hope you find some means of getting here. Do not bring anyone but yourself.   
Your Friend,  
Mr. Fudge"  
Ron laughed so Hard at that closing "Your Friend, Mr. Fudge" So did I with Harry, George and Fred. Percy was upstairs doing some work for the Ministry I guess he didn't care that the food was on the table and everyone was serving them selves. We eventually stopped laughing.  
"Why would they want to see me?" Harry asked.  
Ron Looked like he know but didn't say anything, and I did not want to ask and make a fool out of myself like I usually do.   
"O well" Ron said.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said politely.  
"You're welcome dear."   
"I will bring you to the Ministry, Harry. Whenever your ready." My dad said.  
"That would be great!" Harry replied.  
"Can I come, Harry?" Ron asked.  
I spoke and said, "Didn't you hear what the letter said? It told Harry to go alone."  
"Yeah but dad's going." Ron argued  
"Only to get Harry there."  
"True..."  
"Sorry Ron." Said Harry. "I will tell you all about it when I get back."  
"Er…okay…" Ron said reluctantly.   
Now, I know later on, in the day I am not going to know what happened. It's going to lead to something I guess. Who cares… that jet-black hair and bright green eyes, I wish he could hold me…  
Oh well, that's never going to happen, so o well.   
* * *  
After dinner Mum kissed my dad on the cheek good-bye, and she hugged Harry as well. I smiled and waved good-bye while I was blushing. They left through the fireplace. Ron and I keep fantasizing what the Minister wanted him for. It was kinda obvious that Voldermont was back. I can't believe this what is was for most of my mum and dad's life. I wish I would go back to normal. 


	2. Leaving the Borrow

Well, Ron and I are still downstairs talking over Wizard Chess. We were having our own wild theories about why Harry had to go to the Ministry of Magic. We made up some wild things laughing our heads off. Then we started to play Exploding Snap. When we were playing that we had bids on when they were going to come back. We gambled with popcorn and Chips. I think Mum fell asleep because she didn't call us up to go to bed. It was about Midnight when we came to that conclusion. We got sugar high and we went outside. We borrowed Fred and George's Brooms, like we usually do without asking. We played with only the light from the moon, stars and our wands. I fell off about once or twice. Can't remember all that well.   
We decided to go back in and play Wizard Chess some more. I won one! But I think he let me win. We kept glancing at the Family Clock. Everyone one was pointing home except Dad's. Harry was on there to since mum put it up. She fells like he is part of the family. So does everyone else.   
  
* * *  
  
I just hope he is okay. It was about 3 in the morning the last time I looked at the clock. I most have been falling asleep on the couch. When:  
"Ginny...Ginny...wake up... Where're back... Ginny"  
"Hmmm go away..." I answered groggily. Then I felt like someone lift me up I opened my eyes halfway because I knew it wasn't dad. I looked up sleepily and saw Harry looking up to make sure he didn't fall down the steps. He was carrying me. He was carrying me... It's a dream. I put my arms around him and snuggled my head into his arms and feel asleep. Why not take a dream for granted?   
* * *  
I awoke in my bed with the sun beaming in my window lighting my room. I got dressed and hurried down the stairs. Told mom I was ready to go. Ron was filling me on the conversation he had with Harry last night. Harry wasn't aloud to tell him much since it's not so post to be known, but he did she he was needed for a trail. It seems like Cedric's parents want some recognition that he-who-must-not-be-named killed their son. They were probably looking for some money relief. They needed Harry for questioning. I can't blame them. I don't even want to think about what mum and dad would have done. When we got home mum hugged Fred and George so tight. I had to laugh since thing time about coming back from the Quidditch World Cup, about mom being made to them before they left about there O.W.L.S.   
We go into the car the Ministry lent us to get to Kings Crossing. I hate being poor. I hate the feeling of always wanting something I can't have. I will just have to get use to it. Dad got a raise since he was working so hard at the Ministry. But it's still not much. At lest I got new books this year. I was happy about that. Harry keeps talking about a black dog that he might be able to see soon with Ron. Mum knows what he is talking about... I think. Harry told me the black dog was his godfather. The person that excaped for Abazan. I couldn't believe it. I still don't. I think he has gone in the flip side if you ask me. We will be meting up with Hermione soon. I can't wait to see her again. We have been sending each other notes though post owl and became close friends. I can't wait to see her again. Everytime I mention her to Ron he blushes. I always laugh... blushing must be the Weasley sign of liking someone... a lot. 


End file.
